


Confidence

by lickable_llama



Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Kink, Chubby Tony Stark, Confident Tony, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fat Tony - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Ops I forgot Thor in this fic, Overeating, Smut, Weight Gain, chubby Tony, fat Tony stark, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Tony starts taking care of himself after a break down and ends up gaining some weight. He ends up really liking it and gaining more. The rest of the Avengers very much enjoy Tony's new physique.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team
Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Y'all, this is a weight gain fic so if you aren't here for that ya might wanna close this.
> 
> This does have a little bit of a breakdown right at the start so just be aware of that.
> 
> Also don't be mad but I forgot about Thor and didn't realise till half way through writing this and couldn't be bothered adding him.

Tony felt great for the first time in what felt like forever. He had after a long battle relented to Pepper’s suggestion of therapy after the team had witnessed him having a major breakdown in the middle of the kitchen. 

He had burst into tears after dropping a glass in the kitchen and having it smash all over the floor.  Having to be led away from the mess by a gentle Bruce who had brought him to his room and contacted Pepper.

Pepper wasn’t his girlfriend anymore after she had dealt with a few similar attacks where he would breakdown over almost nothing, she had come to the realisation that she wasn’t in the right headspace herself to properly help Tony with his mental health and be in a relationship with him.

At the time Tony had been devastated but knew that Pepper was right. Plus the team at the time really stepped up to help him accept the help he needed.

Now though he had been going to therapy for a few months and while he knew that he still needed therapy he was in a much better headspace. His panic attacks were less frequent and milder.

He had actually made plans and had a normal schedule set up. What was even more amazing was that he was following it. And he has been really enjoying his life lately. 

He enjoyed waking up and having breakfast with his team before heading off to do whatever work he had scheduled that day, taking breaks from the lab to go catch up and have lunch with Pepper or Happy. 

Heck the team had even set up a movie night together, where they would meet, have dinner and then get some snacks and watch a movie together. 

Tonight was movie night Tony reminded himself as he got out of his bed that he had been lounging in to go and shower. He had woken slightly earlier than usual and decided that he would just lay down and enjoy his bed for a while longer until he had to get up.

Tony removed his pajama bottoms before stepping into his shower which was already running as he had entered. Jarvis of course had become accustomed to his new schedule and had begun to set things up by timing. 

Other than the shower turning on at a certain time he also had the coffee maker set to be done when his shower was finished.

Tony closed his eyes and began to wash himself and noticed something. His body was softer than it usually was. 

Opening his eyes Tony looked down to study himself. The first thing he noticed was the marks still present from where his pj pants had been digging into him. Huh how has he not noticed they were tight Tony thought continuing to take stock of the changes to his form.

It wasn’t a lot but he had gained a bit of weight. His belly had begun to pooch out a bit and his hips had a little bit of padding that wasn’t there a while ago. Raising an eyebrow at himself Tony pinched his stomach flab causing his dick to twitch. 

Huh interesting Tony thought to himself before deciding that this could wait until he was finished and continued his shower routine without thinking about his new belly. 

Once he was done Tony dried himself off and studied himself in the full length mirror he had in his bathroom. He had one behind the sink and a full length on beside the towel cabinet. Tony was nothing if not vain.

Seeing himself reflected in the mirror gave him a better look at the weight he had gained. Turning in the mirror Tony notes that while he had developed a small tummy he had also gained some weight to his bottom half. 

His thighs had gained a fair bit of mass since Tony had last paid attention combined with his ass which had gotten just a bit bigger he was beginning to look quite pear shaped. 

Giving his thighs a squeeze he was surprised at how soft they felt. He was used to having toned muscle down there and the feel of his now plump thighs was a pleasant change. 

Overall Tony was looking softer. He wasn’t fat yet but he had definitely gained a noticeable bit of weight. He wonders if the other Avengers had noticed. Probably, they have two spy’s on the team.

Nobody had mentioned his weight gain to him though they probably thought he would get upset over his weight gain. Maybe ruin some of the progress he has made with his self positivity. 

And to be honest a few months ago he would have thought he was ugly and probably begun some sort of crazy diet plan. But now staring at his body he couldn’t help think he looked kinda hot. 

His ass which has always been pretty nice had gotten thicker and felt nice to squeeze his thighs looked so plush and even his little belly looked cute somehow? Tony wasn’t sure why but his weight gain was making him feel sexy. 

A reminder from Jarvis that breakfast was almost ready and that Steve had made the team pancakes got Tiny moving. He couldn’t stare at his admittedly hot body all day. Grabbing the clothes he had laid out the night before he hurriedly put them on. 

Though now he was more aware of how his clothes were fitting. He generally wore his shirts pretty form fitting so it was obvious that he had a little belly starting to grow. His belly’s slight curve outwards causing his shirt to pull a bit across his tummy. Not quite enough for it to begin riding up. But very close to it. 

His pants were also tight. So tight in fact Tony had to yank them up his thighs wiggling into them fabric taught and restrictive. Once getting them past his legs he ended up having to button them under his belly while laying back on his bed to get them to close. 

This had the effect of giving him a slight muffin top that Tony couldn’t help but think looked very attractive. The bursting out of your clothes look wasn’t usually one he found attractive but this morning was full of surprises.

He adjusted himself a tad and gave himself a moment to catch his breath, who would have thought it would be so tiring to put on pants? He thought before heading to the kitchen for some pancakes.

  
  
  


“Morning Tony.” Steve said, flipping some pancakes on the stove.

“You just sit down, I'll grab you a coffee and some pancakes.” Steve said piling a plate high with pancakes putting the syrup in between each pancake as he put them on.

Tony had recently developed a sweet tooth with the new medication he had been put on and the team had been all too happy to oblige him. He had even changed how he took his coffee; he now added pure cream and several teaspoons of sugar.

He could see exactly why he had started to put on weight. He was eating more than ever and he wasn’t exactly eating the low calorie options either.

The media will probably tear him apart the next time they see him.

Looking down at his tummy Tony considered that if he went on a diet now his new chub would be easy to lose.

Looking at the pancakes that had been placed in front of him Tony decides that they look really good. He didn’t want to go on a diet and eat boring healthy food. Besides his chub looks hot as fuck. For a brief second Tony imagines himself even bigger.

Unable to fit into any of his current clothes. Pants not even getting halfway up his thick thighs before being unable to go up anymore. His top stuck tight around his moobs nowhere near even his belly button looking more like a crop top then anything. 

The thought makes Tony shiver in anticipation how long will it take for him to grow that big? How long till his thighs get so plump that his walk becomes more of a waddle? He wanted that. He wanted to feel his whole body jiggle at his slightest movement. 

Pulling the plate Steve had handed to him closer he then smeared a huge mound of butter on top before digging in. He had a new project and he wanted to start right away.

  
  
  
  


“Tony’s looking quite plump now isn’t he?” Clint said once Tony had left the room after their team breakfast. 

It had been a few weeks since Tony had started to intentionally gain weight. He had been eating increasingly large amounts at meals and had started to snack on whatever he could get his greedy little hands on. And it was showing.

His whole body had changed at least slightly. He now had a quite pronounced double chin even when he wasn’t looking down. His previously toned chest now h ad a soft layer of fat covering them looking more like moobs every passing day.

His belly had grown from a cute little pooch that just slightly stuck out into a belly that stuck out in front of him poking over all his waist bands and steadily taking up more space on his lap when he sat. Which was more often than not at this point.

The added weight meant he got tired of standing faster than he used to. Plus his logic was he burned less calories if he sat. Though he might have to redesign some of his furniture in the lab as his ass was starting to not be able to fit onto the stools scattered around his lab. 

Speaking of his ass joint together with his thighs they were starting to strain the stitches on all of his pants. Even the ones he had gotten 2 weeks ago were now barely getting past his thick thighs.

All of these changes of course had not gone unnoticed by the team.

“Hm yeah he’s been steadily gaining weight and eating more for awhile now.” Steve says as he cleans the leftover dishes.

“It’s a good look on him. He seems to enjoy it as well.” Bruce says not looking up from the book he was reading.

“Mm he looks quite cute with the added weight.” Steve says, still scrubbing the dishes.

“If by cute you mean hot as fuck then I absolutely agree.” Clint says grinning at Steve’s resulting flush. With Natasha and Bruce silently nodding in agreement. 

“I just hope the media backlash isn’t too tuff.” Natasha says before heading off to the gym.

  
  
  


Walking into the room Steve sees Tony watching the news while eating ice cream. 

“In recent photos Tony Stark looks a bit different than he usually does. It seems like the playboy has gained a bit of weight recently. Maybe the breakup with Pepper Potts a few months ago is finally affecting the billionaire” One of the reporters on TV States with a grin as a picture of Tony from 2 weeks before plays on the screen. 

He had gone out as he had wanted a burger from a place down the road. They unfortunately did not do delivery so Tony had to go down there and pick it up himself.

In the picture he was wearing a hoodie, some jeans and a set of sunglasses. His clothes were kinda tight straining across his belly and jeans clearly cutting him in half. 

He was no longer able to get those jeans up his thighs.

“Well it is certain he won’t be a playboy much longer if he doesn't lose the weight!” another states before laughing.

Steve annoyed goes and grabs the remote and turns the tv off.

“Hey I was watching that!” Tony says with an eyebrow raised.

“Why though? They are just vultures preying on other people to make them feel bad. I just don’t want you to get upset by what they are saying. You look great.”

“Why would I care what they think steve? I was watching because I look hot as fuck in that picture. I know I look great” Tony says with a grin.

“I-oh good.” Steve says with a flush.  
  


“ Look Steve everyone knows I'm not one to deny myself anything that brings me pleasure. And I have discovered that I really enjoy eating. Heck I’m even enjoying the effects on my body. I look hot as fuck with a dad bod. The paparazzi will just have to deal with my new plump ass. Plus I reckon I can start a new trend and bring back the Renaissance chubby look. ” Tony says, giving his rounded belly a pat before going back to the tub of ice cream he was devouring.

“Yeah knowing you, you might actually succeed in doing that as well.” Steve said with a grin admiring the sight of Tony stuffing his face with ice cream even though it's only 12.30 pm.

  
  
  
  
  


Tony had been forced to buy a new set of clothes about once a fortnight for the past few months now. He couldn’t fit into anything older without looking completely obscene not to mention they were just not comfortable. 

Though he generally kept a few of his favourites for him to try on when he was alone. He had been having quite a bit of fun forcing himself into the too tight clothes and trying to eat himself out of them.

He had even accidentally ripped the fabric of one of his button up shirts instead of breaking the buttons like he had watched in a video. That had been unexpectedly hot and had resulted in Tony coming all over himself in minutes.

Not that it was unusual for him to come so fast anymore. Since he had started gaining weight he had been more and more horny.

He had never realised how much of a turn on getting fat and growing out of everything he owns would be.

As he was definitely fat. His belly had expanded outwards and awhile ago had started knocking into things if he wasn’t careful. 

It was beginning to sag down as well. Soon it would cover his dick even while he stood up. Sometimes he imagined being able to rock into it and grind his dick into his fat when he got big enough.

Right now though he had recently worked out that when he sat down and spread his legs his fat would fall between them and he could just grind himself into it. 

He had worked that out in a team meeting. He had sat down and gotten himself comfortable with a few snacks on hand so he didn’t get hungry and have his stomach interrupt Steve by growling loudly causing him to blush and stammer before Natasha handed him a snack. While that was kinda fun it took Steve a while to calm down and the single snack wasn’t a lot so Tony was starving by the end of it.

  
  


So now he bought a whole lotta snacks for the meetings. But as this meeting went on he noticed how his belly had taken up space between his legs and was putting pressure on his cock.

Unable to help himself he put one hand on his belly and pressed it down into his hips causing them to twitch up grinding himself into his belly. Trying to muffle the slight whine the sensation brought out of him.

He knew that all the Avengers had an appreciation for his new physique and decided that he was too horny to not just go for it.

He continued to grind himself into his belly this time deciding that he wouldn’t hold the moan in interrupting Steve’s speech about some villain or something, Tony wasn’t really paying attention.

“I uh Tony?” Steve says with a blush on his face, taking in the sight of Tony getting himself off on his own belly. 

“Steeeve.” Tony moaned out with a grin on his flushed face.

“Are you getting yourself off?” Clint says with a grin.

“Yup I got bored.” Tony says, continuing to grind into his own belly.

“Well we can't have that now can we.” Natasha says before picking up the packet of cookies he was munching on.

“How about I feed these to you while the others keep you entertained?” Natasha says holding a biscuit up to Tony’s lips.

“Sounds like my kind of entertainment.” Tony says before opening his mouth and taking the cookie in whole.

“ Aw no fair I wanted to feed him.” Clint whines out before going to his knees in front of Tony.

“Guess I'll just suck you off instead.” Clint says with a grin as he undoes Tony’s tight pants he takes a moment to admire Tony’s belly that had surged forward to fill the open space before he pushes it back a bit and pulls Tony’s dick out.

“There’s certainly plenty of Tony to go around.” Bruce said moving over to play with Tony’s belly while Steve moved behind him pulling his shirt up and beginning to play with his titties. 

“Bruce can you hold this up for me? It keeps getting in the way.” Clint says gesturing to Tony’s belly with a grin. Watching Bruce lift up Tony’s flab and play with it a bit before going down and taking him whole. 

“God Tony you’ve gotten so big darling.” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear before lifting Tony’s shirt up all the way to his neck before beginning to grope at his breasts.

It didn’t take long for Steve to figure out that Tony’s nipples were very sensitive and that when he pinched them Tony would arch into him and let out a long moan each time it happened.

Grinning at Tony’s reaction Steve begins to kiss at Tony’s neck giving it small nibbles and biting him harder when he sees Tony jerk his hips and moans when he accidentally bites him too hard. 

That along with the fact that Clint was quite skilled at giving blowjobs meant Tony was very quickly cumming in Clint’s mouth grinding into him as Clint swallowed around him a few times before popping off with a grin.

“So how was that Stark?” Clint’s says taking in Tony who was finishing the last cookie from the bag he had brought.

“Was good, knew you guys thought I was hot.” Tony mumbled out. Giving a tired grin.

  
  
  
  
  


“Tony Stark has gotten even fatter?” A female member of the paparazzi on the television said in response to a newer picture of Tony that had been released. He was eating a triple scoop ice cream cone looking very satisfied.

“Heh I thought he would have tried to slim down not continue eating crap.” A male member said with a giggle

“True all though many fans have admitted to finding his new physique quite attractive. And I must admit to myself he does suit the weight.” A different female member said with a pensive look. 

“Hehe I told you all that the paparazzi could never dislike me for too long.” Tony said, sending Steve a smug look before changing the channel.

“I should have never doubted you.” Steve replied, shaking his head with a grin.

“Well duh, I am never wrong baby.” Tony says with a grin.

“What about yesterday when you thought that pickles would work well with-” Steve says before getting cut off by Tony throwing the remote at him.

“Silence, that is blasphemous talk.” Tony says leaning over to give Steve a kiss.

“Of course.” Steve says before leaning back in for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this. Also if there's any mistakes cuz as always i didn't proofread this.


End file.
